Summer Camp
by Josef27
Summary: The Watterson and The Fitzgerald decided to camp together on the nearest camp site during summer break. Gumball, Darwin and Penny enjoy their self until something weird happens... SLOW UPDATES WARNING
1. Summer Break!

***RIIIINGGG***

The school bell ringing. Every student rushing out from the school's main door, cheering because tomorrow is the summer break.

Gumball walks on the main hall, followed by Darwin to their locker. They put their books and dancing happily after that.

Suddenly Gumball accidently bumped into a student, makes her books fall into the floor. Realizing that he quickly pick up the books and apologize. Then he found out it was Penny.

"Sorry Penny!" apologized Gumball while picking up her books, making sure that Penny didn't hate him for that. Then he hands it to her.

"It's okay Gumball, thanks. Anyway what will you do in this summer?" asked Penny while take her books from him, smiling on him.

"This Summer? Well, I'm going to camping with my family at the nearby camp forest site, which called, Elwood or something? Anyway what about you?" ask Gumball to, making sure he still be able to contact her during summer break.

"Elwood? Wow Gumball, we're going to the same destination!" cheers Penny after knowing what Gumball will do during summer.

"Really!?" Gumball also happy to hear that info.

"Yeah, what if your family go camp together with us. I'm sure we'll have fun together" suggested Penny, hoping he would come with her.

"Sure! I'll ask my mom" said Gumball excitedly and then he quickly grabs Darwin's arm and say goodbye to Penny, and giving a phone sign at her. Penny replied with an ok sign.

Then at the Watterson's house, Gumball quickly rush inside and calling his mom.

Everybody seems already starts packing up for the camp. Anais can be seen ready with her stuff and Richard still tries to put the fridge into the suitcase. Nicole tries to convince and stop him, but Richard didn't care. Nicole then sigh and comes to Gumball

"What's the matter Gumball? It's sound pretty urgent" asked Nicole confusedly seeing her son very happy.

"Can we go to the camp together with Penny? Please please please please! We're going to the same camp sites!" Said Gumball cheerfully.

"Penny? The Fitzgerald? Are they going to Elwood too? Oh, I see. It seems my little baby want to spend his free time with the one who he loved" said Nicole, feeling proud.

"Ugh mom, come on... Can you?" Ask Gumball, feeling embarrassed.

"Sure, just pack your stuff and I'll try to contact Mr. Fitzgerald regarding this. Hurry!" Said Nicole, pulling his phone and ask Gumball and Darwin to pack their stuff.

At Gumball and Darwin's bedroom, they start packing their stuff for the camp. Gumball takes his favorite sweater and pajamas. Then he brings a bottle of shampoo, a soap and toothbrush along with the toothpaste. Darwin tries to take his bowl with him, only make Gumball confused.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gumball while Darwin tries to bring his bowl.

"Well, where I must sleep then?" Asked back Darwin.

"Come on Darwin, try using the bed! Also you actually didn't fit in that bowl actually" said Gumball while crossing his hands.

"But I can't sleep without my bowl! You know I'm a fish, I sleep in there since I was a baby!" Pleased Darwin, tries to convince Gumball to allow him bring his bowl.

"But now you have legs... Like a normal people!" Gumball face palmed, but then he sighed and finally agreed. Darwin cheers.

They continued packing their stuff. It took approximately fifteen minutes for them to finish.

"Check, check and check... Okay, Darwin are you ready?" asked Gumball, closing his bags.

"Sure!" Replied Darwin, who wearing his bag full of the shoe and bringing bowl on his hand.

Suddenly Nicole enters the room and give a notice to Gumball that they will be there with the Fitzgerald together on the camp, makes Gumball cheered.

"Okay, kids are you ready?" Asked Nicole. They both nodded.

"All right then get in the car and let's go!"

The Watterson already in the car except Richard, who still tried to put the fridge on his suitcase.

"Come on Richard, I'm sure we can cook some delicious food there!" Shout Nicole, make Richard sighed and given up about bringing the fridge, meanwhile Gumball takes his phone and starts dialing Penny. She picks up.

"Hi, Penny! So how are you? We'll having together right?" Asked Gumball happily, only makes Darwin start being jealous again. Gumball notices it and hugs him.

"Come on Darwin, there will be enough room for you two. Promise!" said Gumball, finally makes Darwin calmed down.

"Oh, Gumball I'm so happy! Can't wait to meet you at the campsite!" Said Penny happily on the other side of the phone.

The Watterson start turning the cars on and then move to the camp site, much for Gumball happiness because he'll spend the summer with the one he loved, Penny.

Richard still sad thinking about his fridge. He wondered if he still got delicious foods on there.

Gumball and Darwin start playing in the car, only to make Anais annoyed.

"Hey, guys cut it out!" Complained Anais.

Around two and a half hours later they finally reached Elwood camp site. It's located in a very dense forest. The trees is so big that makes the sunlight didn't reach the ground.

"Mom, is it the place? Why it's so scary?" Asked Gumball when seeing at the woods, only to make him reminded about Forest of Doom, but this time it's worse.

"Yes, sweetie. We're almost there" replies Nicole. But for Anais, seeing this chance, she start trying to scare Gumball.

"I hope you'll not worried about getting kidnaped by a monster called ELFOOT," said Anais then she laughs because he succeeds to scare Gumball.

"Come on guys monster didn't exist in there, and there is no such a thing about a monster named Elwood there," said Nicole to make they're calmed down. Gumball finally regains his sense back.

"Ah you sis, stop making fun of me!" Complained Gumball, makes him a little mad.

"Sorry Gumball, it's funny to scare you" explains Anais then she laughed.

They're finally arrived at the Elwood Camp Station. Gumball looks through windows and seeing the Fitzgerald family already there, and then Penny, making Gumball heart warms up a little.

 _Finally, it's going to become a perfect summer! Nothing will going wrong especially if Penny is on my side._

* * *

 **Ok so this is my first time writing on fanfiction, and sorry for bad grammar (English isn't my first language). Thank you :)**


	2. Set Up

After they arrived at the camp station and signed up, the staff told them that electronic device wasn't allowed on there. So they left their cellphones and other electronic devices in the safe box that the station provided.

After they left the station and were looking for a decent spot, Gumball opened the map of Elwood's area and surprised because the size of the area was 4 times larger than Elmore.

"Can't believe all of this area belongs to them," Gumball said, still surprised with the area size.

They walked for 3 hours long, indicating that they were far away from the station until they found a spot that they liked. It was located near a waterfall, beautiful one.

They were setting up three tents. One for Gumball's parents, another one for Penny's parents and the last one for the kids.

On dusk, the parents gathering up some sticks and branch and set up a fireplace and started to cook soups for dinner.

On night time after dinner, they were starting to tell some scary stories. Most of the stories scared the kids, especially Penny's sister who started to cry. Then Patrick and his wife decided to let their little daughter sleep with them. Anais felt unhappy about that because she (almost) didn't have any friends.

Feeling pity about her, the Fitzgerald allowed her to stay with their little daughter, made Anais back to felt happy again.

At 11 PM, Nicole told the kids to rest. But Gumball, Darwin, and Penny still stayed awake and telling scary stories to each others.

"Guys I want to go outside for a moment," said Gumball, leaving the tent. On the outside, everything around him was dark. "Darn it, so dark outside"

He go back into the tent and took a flashlight. He turned it on and walked through the forest. After finding a spot, he unzipped his pant and, you know the idea. He zipped back after that and saw someone bright behind the trees.

"Penny?"

30 minutes later, Darwin and Penny started worried about Gumball. While they started to search Gumball, he suddenly appeared and enter the tent.

"Where have you been?" Darwin asked, still worried about him.

"Sorry guys, just checking out nearby on this area and found nothing," replied Gumball.

"Okay. And, where's the flashlight?" Penny asked, noticing that Gumball didn't bring the flashlight back.

"Uh, I think I left it somewhere. Why don't just we search it tomorrow? It so dark outside," Gumball said.

They both agreed, then they continued the "storytelling" and after that, they got sleepy.

"Night guys," said Darwin before sleep in his bowl.

"Night," Gumball and Penny replied, staring to each other with the smile on them.

Penny turned off the lantern and get into her sleeping bag.

* * *

 _"Wake up, Darwin! Let's do something fun!" Gumball shouted at his brother._

 _"Okay!" Darwin replied after he comes out from his bowl._

 _"Follow me!"_

 _"FOLLOW ME!"_

"Huh?" Penny woke up in the morning, shocked from her dream. She found out that Gumball and Darwin were gone.

She came out from the tent, still feeling sleepy. She decided to wash her face with fresh water on the river that comes from the waterfall.

"Morning, Penny!" Gumball cheerfully greeted Penny.

"Oh, morning Gumball!" Penny greeted back. Gumball gave her a rose and stick it near her antlers. Penny thanked, Gumball and gave a little kiss on his cheek "Wow this is beautiful, thanks, Gumball!"

"Your welcome," Gumball said.

"So, where's Darwin?" Asked Penny, realizing Darwin was missing.

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't see him after I was waking up," Gumball replied and clearing her throat. "Maybe he gone for few hours looking for another fish friend."

"Weird," Penny thought.

Suddenly a creature appeared from the river. They find out it was Darwin. Darwin reached the side of the river where they were standing. Gumball and Penny helped Darwin to came out from the water.

"Whoa, what are you doing there?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, I was sleeping and I already in the water down there, so I swim back up," Darwin replied.

"What's happening here?" Suddenly Nicole appeared behind Gumball and Penny.

"Um, nothing?" Gumball answered.

"Whatever, come on kids breakfast is ready," Said Nicole. The kids head up to where everyone else was waiting.

After breakfast, Darwin walked to Gumball and asked to play a game, while the others were fishing, reading the book, taking a nap and eating.

"What about cat and mouse? I'll be the mouse and you'll be the cat," said Gumball to Darwin. He agreed.

Darwin started to chase Gumball while he was running to nowhere. Gumball keeps saying to follow him, unknown for Darwin, but he didn't realize that he already far away from the camp.

"Gumball?" Darwin shouted.

"Where are you?" Darwin tried to call Gumball, but he heard nothing. When he started to walk back to the camp area he realized that he was lost.

Meanwhile at the camp area, Gumball was there, grinning evilly. Penny appeared in front of him, made Gumball surprised.

"Where's Darwin?", Penny asked.

"He said he was gonna explore a bit, so I go back here," replied Gumball.

"Oh alright," said Penny back.

Much time later when the night started to come, everyone starts panicking about Darwin. Everyone start blaming Gumball, but he tried to ask everyone to search for him and they agreed.

Gumball and Nicole started searching, followed by Richard and Penny while Patrick, his wife, his little daughter and Anais stayed at the camp to prevent someone steal their resources.

Back to Darwin, where he stumbled around to nowhere, lost after tried to chase Gumball. He decided to sleep in a lake that he found.

It was getting darker and darker. Darwin tried to sleep, but it was hard because he missed his bed, or fish bowl exactly. Also, the lake was dirty, unlike the river.

 _Where am I, where's Gumball? Why you left me in a middle of nowhere. I'm scared right now. Please, someone, help me..._

* * *

 **GumballFan723, The Double U, Dante Watterson & alexvickers99: Thank you ^^**

 **1stGuest: I tried..**

 **2ndGuest: What?**


	3. Lost

The group was still looking for Darwin at night. Richard complained about the food while Nicole argued about Darwin with Gumball.

"Why don't you keep an eye on him Gumball? You're his big brother!" Asked Nicole furiously.

"I-I, I don't know! Hey, look!" Gumball pointed at the shadow that resembles Darwin on trees.

Nicole and Richard started to approach followed by Gumball and Penny. After they arrived, they find out it's just a shadow of a bush that looked similar on Darwin.

"Gumball, this isn't Dar..." Nicole looked back, finding that Gumball and Penny were missing. This made Nicole more angry and worried at the same time.

They looked around and found nothing. They called Gumball and Penny but no result. After that, they decided to get back into the camp, to ask the people at the station to help them.

"KIDS? WHERE ARE YOU? Richard, give me the compass," Nicole asked and Richard gives the compass. Well, it wasn't actually a compass.

"Richard, this is a CLOCK!" Nicole shouted while banging her head into the trees repeatedly.

"Well, Richard, I'm sure you bring the real compass, isn't it?" Nicole asked again after she tried to calm down. Richard shakes his head, resulting 'no' as the answer. This made Nicole angrily even more and start punching the trees around them, making a loud BANG sound nearby.

"What was that?" Penny's sister asked at the camp.

"I don't know, but it sounded loud" Anais replied.

* * *

Few hours have been passed. The sky was completely dark. The Fitzgerald and Anais start worrying about them.

"Why didn't they come back yet? Honey, should we search them?" Patrick's wife asked worriedly to his husband.

"I think we should. But we need to head back with the kids to the ranger station and seek help. I'll go with you-"

"No, I'm fine to go alone with the kids. You go search them" his wife cut him off.

"But you'll..."

"Trust me. We'll be fine. They needed you more," She stated worriedly, then Patrick finally agreed.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Penny said, felt little dizzy. She woke up in a dark wooden room, with a well-lit candle on a table. Then she saw the blue cat, Gumball.

"Gumball? Where are we?" She asked.

"Finally, you wake up! Don't worry, don't freak out. I'll explain!" He replied.

"What do you mean? Where's everyone?" She started to get scared of him.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad to them" He replied.

"Wait, what did you do? What are you going to do with me? Why you.. So.. Different?" She started to get panicky, especially her know Gumball wouldn't do crazy thing to them.

"Calm down! Calm down! I just kinda make them lose.. Don't worry, someone would find them soon,"

"I can't believe it. Gumball, is that really you?" She started to cry, knowing that Gumball would do something mean to them.

"About that.." He came closer to Penny. He put away his clothes (Shoos, nothing dirty over here you pervert) And start shapeshifting into a light blue shapeshifter just like her. Penny was shocked, she tries to get angry, but her body didn't shapeshifting like usually happened.

"Wait, what happened?" Penny asked in confusion.

"I knew you were going to be angry if I disguise as your boyfriend.. So I am injecting a serum on you that you'll not be able to shapeshifting besides your normal form. Don't worry, the effect will wear off in a day" He explained.

"Where's Gumball? What do you want from me?" She tries to attack him, but he quickly ties her up on a chair because he is stronger than her.

"Let me out you psycho!" She struggled to escape, but nothing succeeds.

"Sorry, you force me to do this way. Gumball is locked up in the room on your back. And all of I want is you, with me, FOREVER," He start laughing.

"Gumball, anyone, HELP! *huff*" He mute penny to prevent her shout louder and attract someone nearby.

"Please make this easier, with me I can teach you how to control your shapeshifting power! This what you wanted all time right?" Asked the blue shapeshifter, but penny just shakes her head.

"Don't lie.. I am always watching you every time," he said and start playing a recorder on his hand.

"I wish I able to control my body, I don't want anyone hurt because of me, especially Gum-" He stopped the recorder.

"Enough, that's your voice right beautiful?" He asked.

Penny just stares at him, didn't answer him.

"I knew it right?"

* * *

In the darkness of night, Patrick searches trough the wood only with his flashlight. Suddenly something creepy appeared walk to him, makes him surprised.

"Who's there?" Shouted Patrick. He suddenly starts running towards him.

"Stop. STOP!" Patrick tried to warn him, and he jumped onto Patrick.

" ! Help me!" He is Darwin, covered with mud and seaweed.

"Oh, you're Darwin?" He sighs in relief.

"I was in the forest and he left me and I'm lost and I'm hungry and I'm alone and I tried to sleep, but can't and I, I, I'm, I" Darwin is traumatic, tried to speak.

"Sh sh sh it's ok kids, you're fine now. Here, takes some food. You probably hungry right?" Patrick pulls up some energy bar and gives it to Darwin. He take it and hurriedly eat like he hasn't eaten for a long time.

"T-thank you, sir!" Darwin cheered up after eating the bar.

"Just call me Patrick kid, anyway do you know where is everyone?" Patrick asks him, hoped that he knew something.

"What? You lost to?"

"No, I mean yes. Wait, I technically I'm not but everyone was looking for you and haven't come back" Patrick explained.

"Then what happen?" Darwin asks in confusion.

"I don't know, they haven't come back yet. But what makes you lost in the wood?" Patrick asks him.

"I.. I was playing with Gumball, but he suddenly disappear and I lost" Darwin explained.

"Gumball? But he was.."

 _Could it be?_

* * *

 **lexboss: Thanks!**

 **JGCProduction-Gemini126: Glad you like it. Yours too!**

 **MeAndMyFriendsStories: Really? I just write this right after got an idea lol, so there's probably some fault in it..**

 **Also, this part already published for a long time ago on other platform, but the grammar are unchecked. Publishing part 4 now...**


	4. Not What It's Look Like

"Now come with me," said the blue shape-shifter.

"NEVER!" Gumball suddenly breaks through the door, he locked it. The shapeshifter quickly turns his head backward and quickly make a self-defense, but

"Wait wait wait wait. Ouch..!" Scream Gumball in pain after a break the door. He pressed his hand and sigh for a while, and the blue shapeshifter just waiting there in confusion.

"Ok, where was I.. Oh yeah, you! Stay away from her! And give back my clothes, please?" Asked Gumball while protecting his private parts with his paw. He throws the clothes at Gumball and Gumball quickly wear it up.

"Ah, much better. And now.." Gumball quickly jumps to attack him, but failed miserable because the blue shapeshifter just simply smash him with giant fists to the ground, make the ground shake hardly.

"I.. I'm fine," said Gumball before fainting completely. Penny tried to shout his name, but she can't because he mutes her.

* * *

Nicole and Richard still looking for a way out from the woods, until they hear some sounds from distant places.

"Richard, do you hear that?" Asked Nicole, stopping Richard.

"Hear what? If it's about my stomach rambling then don't mind.. Hehe" said Richard, laughing nervously.

"No, it's sounds like chopper?"

Nicole was right. A chopper can be seen above them. They are quickly shouting on the chopper, hoping that they could be spotted. They succeed and the chopper start throwing a ladder at them.

"Quick! Climb it up!" Shout Patrick along with his wife and Darwin was there too.

After that, the chopper quickly flew into the source of big boom sound, finding a little shack in the woods.

The Blue Shapeshifter hear the sounds of the chopper getting closer and start panicking.

"We're not done yet! I'll see you later!" Said the shapeshifter angrily, quickly ran away from them.

Gumball starts to wake up back, finding the shapeshifter was gone, left them behind. He quickly saw Penny and untie her.

"Oh, thank you, Gumball. Are you okay?" Ask Penny worriedly at his bruises.

"I'm fine Penny. You?" Gumball asked back and Penny nodded.

"Then let's get outta here!" He grabbed Penny's arm and ran outside.

The chopper spots them and quickly throw a ladder at them. Gumball and Penny start to laugh happily because they have been rescued. But before they climb up, suddenly the families climb down and jumped at them.

"YOU! I Knew you were the troublemaker all of the time!" Shout Patrick angrily at Gumball.

"Wait! I can explain!" Gumball panicky tried to defend himself, but Patrick quickly cut him off.

"No more explanation! You stay away from my daughter and don't you ever visit us again!" Patrick starts shouting at the Watterson.

"Dad, you got it wrong. It wasn't..."

"Let's go, Penny. Also, you're going to move to a new school after summer break!" Said Patrick grabbing her arm up to the chopper.

"Wait! Mom, what should I do?" Gumball tries to seek help from his family, but no luck.

"Enough Gumball. You are going to get grounded for all of your causes after this holiday! No TV, snack, computer or outside for you!" Said Nicole furiously.

"What? B-but, Darwin! You know that wasn't me, right?" Gumball asking for last hopes, but Darwin just steps away from him, scared.

"But mom!"

"No more Gumball! We're going home!" Commands Nicole.

* * *

On the way home in the middle of the night, Gumball can't believe that Patrick denies him again and with all of his own family against himself, even Darwin. He doesn't know what must he do anymore, nobody trusts him and he goes to get grounded and, lose Penny!

No, It can't be happening! It wasn't his fault, also Penny still in danger. But without his own family support, it's just useless..

"Darwin..?" Gumball tried to speak to him, but he just turned his face away from him. Gumball sighs.

"You guys don't believe me anymore, aren't you?" Said Gumball in very small tone, holding his feeling.

Meanwhile, at Penny's, she just kept arguing with their parents and keep trying to make her away from Gumball. She knows it isn't Gumball fault, but her family doesn't want to listen at all.

"Enough Penny, No more Elmore High School for you. You are going to get into Richwood in no time," said Patrick.

"Please, no dad, it wasn't Gumball fault!"

"Then who? We all know Gumball behind this all Penny, why you still defend him? Are you getting brainwashed or something?"

"Ugh!" Shout Penny in annoyance.

But still, they still worried about each other.

 _I'm sorry_

* * *

 **Usually I write 1000 words per chapter, but this one was shorter because I don't really in a good mood lately because college... Sorry!**


End file.
